Young Forever
by blein
Summary: If you were to determine which one is the most comfortable between their beds, it wouldn't be a simple decision. Right now, Blaine's bed seems to be the chosen one. Luckily -or not- it doesn't have ears, because a lot of kissing noises are filling the room.


**Summary**: Silly discussions, with a bit of fluff.

**A/N**: It was funnier in my head. Oh, and please tell me if (…when) you see something wrong so I can change it.

* * *

If you were to determine which one is the most comfortable between their beds, it wouldn't be a simple decision.

Right now, Blaine's bed seems to be the chosen one. Luckily -or not- it doesn't have ears, because a lot of kissing noises are filling the room.

"Mmmh, no, no, don't stop, I like it," Blaine says immediately after Kurt's lips stop sucking on his neck.

Kurt's face is buried in that warm crook between Blaine's shoulder and neck, soft breaths coming out of his mouth.

"Why did you stop?"

No answer, only muffled sounds.

"Are you laughing?" Blaine asks, trying to turn to see what his boyfriend is doing.

Kurt can't hold his giggles anymore, he tries to talk but ends up laughing even harder.

"What? Wh- what did I do?" babbles Blaine, a little offended by Kurt's behavior.

Kurt is still in his position, only shaken by his own laughs. He points his finger to the sheets and says, breathless "the sheets- are the same- wh-".

"If you don't come out of there I can't understand you, Kurt," he tells him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just funny." Kurt extracts himself from the cozy nook "okay, sorry, it was rude, but it wasn't you that made me laugh, well… maybe a little."

"So, are you gonna tell me or not?" Blaine repeats.

"Do you see these sheets?" Kurt asks him.

"Yes… I'm not blind anymore."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "no, I mean, do you recognize them?" Kurt waits until Blaine gets what he's talking about.

"Oh, yeah, I had these sheets on my bed when we had sex the first time," Blaine smiles softly, remembering that night. "Wait, what's so funny about that?"

"Well, I don't know, everything?" Kurt chuckles.

"Our first time wasn't funny, Kurt. It was beautiful and perfect," he states, slightly irritated.

"Also very awkward, though, you have to admit that, you were there."

Blaine keeps his eyes still, while Kurt positions himself across from him, facing his boyfriend.

"A little awkward, maybe" Blaine agrees, reluctant.

"Blaine, you started giggling like – five minutes after we lay on the bed-"

"You were trying to be sensual, Kurt, and you kept making those weird faces!"

"Oh, again with that, I see," Kurt says, trying to act annoyed.

"You know what I mean, you don't need to try, you just _are _sexy. Every minute of every day, and night."

"Yes, I know you think that," Kurt smiles, caressing Blaine's hand with his thumb. After a pause he continues, "the funniest part was when you couldn't open the condom!"

"My hands were sweating!" Blaine argues.

"Or when we tried to figure out which position would work best." Kurt says, remembering the awkward positions they tested on the same bed they were seated on now.

"Yeah, well, that _was _a little funny, but also necessary, we wouldn't be as comfortable as we are now without, you know… experimenting."

"And practice," Kurt suggests, "a lot of practice."

"That too," he nods. "Now that you make me think about it, I'm not the only one that, how do I put this," he paused, "does weird things during sex."

"What?"

"I'm just saying that sometimes the faces you make are… odd."

"Are you serious? Because I could list you all the faces _you _make right now, and, trust me, there's a lot of them!" Kurt shifts on the bed.

"That's not true! I'm perfectly capable of controlling myself."

"Right… and the sounds! If I wasn't in love with you, I'd be constantly laughing."

"You know what, Kurt? Next time I'm gonna take pictures of you-"

"Don't you dare, Anderson!" he tells him, "And, by the way, you might need pictures to prove me wrong, but I don't. Move." Kurt pushes Blaine toward the side of the bed and lies down on the pillows, "I'm an excellent performer, enjoy."

Kurt squints his eyes, trying to keep his right one open and bit his lower lip at the same time. The result is a mixture between a crying baby and a bad porn star.

"Oh my God," Blaine says, blushing, "I don't do that!"

"Kuurt! Kurt! Mmmph," he gasps. Strangled sounds are coming out of his mouth while he moves his head frantically against the cushions.

"Stop it!" Blaine takes one of the pillows beneath him and covers his red face. "I get it!"

Kurt stops moving, breathless "So? Did you like my impression?"

"No! I don't do that."

"Well, trust me, you do, I'd tell you to ask someone else, but I think I'm the only one that has free access to the Blaine show," Kurt says, lifting his eyebrow.

Blaine giggles, "yeah, only my loved ones have that privilege."

They lie next to each other for a couple of minutes, then Blaine turns toward Kurt and whispers, "do you think we've got better since our first time?"

Kurt sits up, positioning himself near Blaine's chest, "yes, for sure, so much better," he looks at him with that soft smile in his eyes that is reserved for Blaine.

"I think so, too. Time helps," he continues, holding Kurt's gaze "next year we'll be even better!"

"Yes, and in ten years our sex life will be the best on the planet!" Kurt jokes.

"In fifty years we'll be like… sex gods!"

"I don't think so, honey, we'll be almost seventy!" Kurt reasons and Blaine looks a little taken aback.

"Well, you know what they say, exercising keeps you young! Do you want to be young forever?"


End file.
